Vorsichtsmaßnahmen
by aislingde
Summary: Manchmal sind Vorsichtsmaßnahmen peinlich oder einige Stunden aus dem Leben von Rodney McKay.


Titel: Vorsichtsmaßnahmen  
Autor: Aisling  
Fandom: Stargate-Atlantis  
Personen: Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Radek Zelenka  
Kategorie: Humor  
Wörter: 2979  
Inhalt: Manchmal sind Vorsichtsmaßnahmen peinlich oder einige Stunden aus dem Leben von Rodney McKay  
Disclaimer: Ich weiß nicht, wem Atlantis gehört. Mir jedenfalls nicht. Ich spiele nur ein wenig mit den Charakteren und gebe sie anschließend zurück.  
Spoiler: dritte Staffel: The Return 1+2, The Game

* * *

Rodney brauchte noch nicht einmal den Kopf zu heben, um zu wissen, wer gerade sein Labor betrat. Nach dem offiziellen Feierabend und ohne ein Experiment, das ständige Überwachung benötigte, tat es nur einer freiwillig.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches, Colonel?", fragte er, ohne von seiner Lektüre aufzusehen.

„Die Tatsache, dass du dich seit zwei Tagen hier verschanzt und dich von Powerbars ernährst. Was ist los? Du brauchst weder Atlantis zu retten, noch läuft eine spannende Versuchsreihe. Du sitzt einfach nur da und liest irgendwelche Magazine."

„Eigentlich sollte ich dich belehren, dass ich mich mit Fachliteratur beschäftige - und nicht, wie deine Wortwahl andeutet, mit irgendwelchen zweifelhaften Printmedien. Aber das hier? Es ist Schund!"" Rodney deutete auf die Zeitschrift, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. „Hier zum Beispiel. Ein Artikel über Schwarze Löcher. Dabei ist die Argumentationskette dieses offensichtlich selbsternannten Professors löchrig wie ein Schweizer Käse. Selbst Ronon hat mehr Ahnung!"

„Warum liest du es dann?"

So eine Frage konnte nur von Colonel John Sheppard kommen. Manchmal, nein, fast immer konnte er Rodney damit in den Wahnsinn treiben. Rodney atmete tief ein, bevor er antwortete. „Eben weil ich weder Atlantis retten, noch mich auf eine lebensbedrohliche Mission vorbereiten und schon mal gar nicht ein spannendes Experiment überwachen muss. Leider Gottes gehört es zu meinen Pflichten, mich über den Forschungsstand auf der Erde zu informieren. Und bei dem Bockmist, den man dort schreibt, versuche ich es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen."

Auffordernd blickte er John an, doch der lächelte unschuldig und tat so, als ob er nicht verstand, was Rodney vorsichtig andeutete. Also musste er deutlicher werden. „Ich habe es umso schneller hinter mir, je weniger man mich stört."

Rodney deutete auf die Tür und zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung drehte der Colonel sich tatsächlich um und verließ kommentarlos das Labor. Normalerweise ärgerte John ihn so lange mit seiner puren Anwesenheit, dass er irgendwann aufgab und mit ihm in die Messe ging.

Irgendwie war Rodney enttäuscht.

Doch er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und versuchte, sich wieder auf den Artikel zu konzentrieren.

Es war kein Schund, was er las. Es war eine absolute Katastrophe. Der Autor verdrehte Einsteins Relativitätstheorie so sehr, dass nach seiner Abhandlung Schweine fliegen konnten.

Die Relativitätstheorie wurde zwar regelmäßig von den Antikern mit Hilfe von viel Energie überwunden und Wurmlöcher interessierten sich auch nicht dafür, aber es war eine Grundlage, die man beachten musste.

Entschlossen zog Rodney das Laptop heran und begann einen Leserbrief, in dem er versuchte, die schlimmsten Irrtümer des Autoren zu korrigieren. Es war schwierig, da niemand erfahren durfte, woher ein Großteil seines Wissens stammte.

Ein verführerischer Duft ließ Rodney hochblicken. John stand vor seinem Arbeitsplatz und hielt ein Tablett in der Hand.

„Was ist das?"

Rodney wollte sich einen der beiden Teller nehmen, als John einen Schritt zurück trat und das Essen außerhalb von Rodneys Reichweite brachte.

„McKay, wo bleibt deine gute Erziehung?"

Das amüsierte Glitzern in Johns Augen verriet Rodney, dass er mitspielen musste, wollte er etwas von dem Essen haben.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank, dass du mir das Essen gebracht hast, was verschafft mir diesen besonderen Service?"

Jetzt grinste John.

„Die Tatsache, dass es in der Messe nur eine begrenzte Menge gab und die anderen alles aufgegessen hätten, wenn ich die Zeit damit vergeudet hätte, dich zu überreden mitzukommen."

John stellte das Essen auf einem Nebentisch ab, organisierte zwei Stühle und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung.

Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann auch hier essen!", sagte er, ohne sein Tippen zu unterbrechen. Wenn er jetzt eine Pause machte, war die brillante Formulierung, die ihm gerade eingefallen war, weg und es würde Stunden dauern, bis er ein adäquates Wortspiel fand.

„McKay! Essen! Und zwar hier. Wenn du nicht deinen Arsch bewegst, habe ich keine Probleme, deine Portion Ronon zu geben. Der wird wenigstens dankbar sein."

Mit der Formulierung war Rodney fertig und es duftete zu gut, als dass er der Versuchung hätte widerstehen können. Er kritzelte noch einige Stichpunkte auf einen Block, dann stand er auf und setzte sich zu John.

Das Essen sah genau so gut aus wie es roch, aber Rodney war noch nicht ganz überzeugt, schließlich kannte er die meisten Zutaten der atlantischen Speisen in ihrem Urzustand. „Was ist das?"

„Die Kartoffeln sind gestern mit der Daedalus gekommen, das Gemüse stammt vom Festland - die Athosianer haben es frisch geerntet - und das Fleisch…" John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist wohl eine Art Rind. Ronon hat es von seinem letzten Jagdausflug mitgebracht, nicht genug, dass es für alle reicht. Lecker genug, dass man dafür Schlange steht. Es war ein junges Tier. Was willst du mehr?"

Rodney konnte keine Antwort geben, er war viel zu sehr beschäftigt, die Mahlzeit zu inhalieren. Powerbars waren lecker und er konnte sich wochenlang davon ernähren, aber das hier war köstlich. Er seufzte selig. Solches Essen gab es viel zu selten.

Er war fertig, lange bevor John die Hälfte seiner Portion gegessen hatte.

Wehmütig blickte Rodney erst auf seinen, dann auf Johns Teller. Wäre er nicht so gierig gewesen, könnte er das Essen jetzt noch genießen.

„Wage es ja nicht, McKay!" John drohte tatsächlich mit seiner Gabel. „Ich werde dieses Essen mit meinem Leben verteidigen. Ein falsches Zucken und du bist tot!"

„Dann kann ich ja wieder an meine Arbeit gehen."

Zuzusehen, wie John genüsslich jeden Bissen zum Mund führte, war reine Folter. Rodney war nicht masochistisch genug, um sich das anzutun.

„Mach das, denn brauche ich den Nachtisch nicht zu teilen."

Das war Erpressung und so selbstzufrieden wie John grinste, wusste er es auch.

Rodney entschied, sitzen zu bleiben und sich bei passender Gelegenheit zu revanchieren. Es gab da ein Artefakt, dessen Wirkungsweise Rodney erahnte und es deswegen hinter Schloss und Riegel hielt, aber unter diesen Umständen…

Er musste nur den passenden Zeitpunkt abwarten, damit der übervorsichtige Colonel nichts merkte.

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis John endlich das Besteck zur Seite legte.

Für Rodney war es nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, wie er befürchtet hatte, da John ihn über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch informierte. In den beiden Tagen, die er sich im Labor verkrochen hatte, war wirklich viel passiert.

Lächelnd griff John in seine Jackentasche und holte zwei Becher Mousse au Chocolat hervor und reichte Rodney einen davon. Ein Fertigprodukt von der Erde.

Rodney riss nicht sofort den Deckel ab, sondern las die Zutatenliste. Er wusste, dass John ihm niemals etwas mit Zitronen geben würde, aber es gab einige künstliche Aromastoffe, die verheerende Auswirkungen auf seine Verdauung hatten. Erleichtert stellte Rodney fest, dass er nicht umsonst gelitten hatte.

Dieses Mal ließ er sich Zeit und genoss jeden einzelnen Löffel. In dem Jahr, wo sie von der Erde abgeschnitten gewesen waren, waren es genau solche kleine Freuden gewesen, die er besonders schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Auch jetzt waren sie nicht unbegrenzt vorhanden, aber es gab sie.

Als der Becher leer war, seufzte Rodney – er hätte stundenlang weiter essen können.

„War diese kleine Auszeit so eine Qual?"

Die Genugtuung würde er John nicht geben.

„Nein, aber ich war so schön im Schreibfluss. Ich bezweifle, dass ich so schnell wieder reinkomme."

„Dann mach Feierabend und geh ins Bett. Wir können vorher ja noch eine Stunde spielen. Fragst du dich nicht, welche Auswirkungen es hat, wenn alle Frauen Sam Carters Frisur tragen?"

Das hatte er nur gemacht, um John zu ärgern.

„Es ist nur ein Spiel, Sheppard. Das reale Leben ist wichtiger. Frag mich wieder, wenn ich mit dem Kram durch bin."

„Das kannst du auch morgen machen. Während deiner Arbeitszeit, nicht in deiner Freizeit."

John hatte gut reden. Er brauchte seinen Untergebenen nur Befehle zu erteilen. Manchmal beneidete Rodney ihn, wie einfach er es mit den Soldaten hatte. Bei ihnen war es von Vorteil, wenn sie Idioten waren, die stumpf ihren Befehlen folgten.

„Tagsüber habe ich keine Ruhe. Das kann ich nur abends machen. Du weißt doch, was für Schwachmachten das SGC geschickt hat. Ich muss sie ständig im Auge behalten, sonst fliegt mir noch das Labor um die Ohren."

Selbst Kavanagh war im Vergleich zu diesen neuen Leuten wirklich gut gewesen. Er war sich - meistens - seiner Grenzen und der Gefahren bewusst gewesen. Manchmal zu bewusst. Area 51 war genau der richtige Ort für ihn – solange Rodney dort nicht der leitende Wissenschaftler war.

„Dann will ich dich nicht länger von deiner Arbeit abhalten. Viel Spaß noch. Ich hol dich morgen zum Training ab, sonst vergisst du es."

John nahm das Tablett, nickte Rodney noch einmal zu und verschwand.

Die Lust, einen Leserbrief zu schreiben, war Rodney inzwischen gründlich vergangen. Vielleicht sollte er John anfunken und ihm mitteilen, dass er sich anders entschieden hatte.

Er ging zu seinem Arbeitsplatz und las den Text, den er bisher geschrieben hatte, durch. Er war gut, viel zu gut, um ihn als Leserbrief zu verschwenden, mit etwas Arbeit und Recherche würde er viel mehr hergeben.

Es gab einen Nobelpreis zu gewinnen und den bekam man nicht, wenn man nur fürs Militär arbeitete und alle Forschungen als ‚streng geheim' abgelegt wurden.

Über Antikertechnik und Wurmlöcher konnte er schlecht publizieren, aber als Astrophysiker musste es doch ein Fachgebiet geben, über das er schreiben konnte, ohne dass es anschließend von der Sicherheitskontrolle aussortiert wurde. Er musste nur die richtigen Quellen finden.

Seufzend machte er sich auf die Suche.

Den Leserbrief hatte Rodney als Grundlage genommen, einige Formulierungen entschärft, viele Tabellen und Grafiken hinzugefügt. Dazu packte er eine Literaturliste, die beinahe länger war als der eigentliche Text.

Rodney arbeitete das fertige Werk durch. Wirklich zufrieden war er nicht, aber es war ein Anfang, der erste Schritt zum Nobelpreis.

Wenn er noch ein entsprechendes Journal fände, um seine Abhandlung zu veröffentlichen, dann wäre es seine erste Publikation seit vielen Jahren.

Er hatte viele Kompromisse schließen müssen. Viel zu viele Halbwahrheiten geschrieben, weil die Beweisführung für die korrekte Darstellung der Geheimhaltung unterlag.

„Rodney! Was treibt dich so früh hierher? Du hast noch nicht genug Koffein im Blut, als dass man mit dir arbeiten könnte."

Radek hatte Recht. Schon seit einigen Stunden hatte er keinen Kaffee mehr getrunken.

„Morgen, Radek! Ich habe nonstop gearbeitet."

„Was ist passiert? Warum hat man mir nicht Bescheid gesagt?"

„Gar nichts!" Rodney drückte auf die ‚senden'-Taste. „Ich habe dir gerade etwas geschickt. Ich zahle den üblichen Tarif."

Rodney machte eine vage Handbewegung.

Es war gängige Praxis, dass Texte von einem anderen Wissenschaftler gegengelesen wurden, um Unstimmigkeiten und Flüchtigkeitsfehler zu finden und im Fall der Fälle auf nettere Formulierungen hinzuweisen. Radek konnte weder Grammatik noch Rechtschreibung korrigieren, dafür fand er jeden anderen Fehler. Und im Entschärfen von sarkastischen Bemerkungen war er Spitzenklasse. Rodney hatte keine Vorwürfe von Elizabeth mehr zu hören bekommen, seitdem Radek seine Arbeiten gegenlas. Die Bezahlung erfolgte üblicherweise mit Tauschgegenständen und Dienstleistungen

„Du zahlst zu wenig!"

„Was? Das sind nur wenige Seiten. Sonst musst du wesentlich mehr durcharbeiten. Somit bist du schon überbezahlt."

„Wenn es das ist, was ich denke, reicht es nicht, den Text zu überfliegen und hin und wieder anzumerken, dass du netter sein musst. Ich werde überprüfen müssen, ob du es geschafft hast, wirklich kein streng geheimes Wissen einzubauen und dafür muss ich recherchieren. Wenn das SGC nur den Hauch eines Verdachtes hat, wird sie den Text nicht freigeben."

„Das habe ich schon erledigt", stellte Rodney fest. „Deswegen habe ich lauter Unsinn geschrieben, der jeden, der am Stargate-Projekt mitarbeitet, zum Lachen bringen wird. Aber es ist die richtige Richtung."

Radek schob seine Brille hoch und sah Rodney nachdenklich an.

„Warum willst du dann veröffentlichen? Du hast doch sonst alle verhöhnt, die so etwas geschrieben haben. Du hast doch letztens behauptet, dass es zwar schön wäre, einen Nobelpreis zu bekommen, die Jury aber nicht annährend intelligent genug wäre, deine Theorien zu verstehen."

„Ich habe meine Gründe."

„Ach ja. Wenn ich die Abhandlung durcharbeiten soll, dann will ich sie wissen."

Radek verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah Rodney an.

Rodney wusste, wann er wenigstens ein Stückchen nachgeben musste.

„Das war, bevor die Antiker hier auftauchten und uns vertrieben haben. Sechs Wochen auf der Erde haben mir die Augen geöffnet. Gut, wie du willst. Du bekommst zwei Pakete Kaffee für das Überarbeiten."

Rodney hob angesichts dieser Erpressung theatralisch die Arme. Atlantis war nicht mehr das, was es war. Niemand respektierte ihn mehr. Gleichzeitig hoffte er, dass Radek nicht weiter seine Gründe hinterfragen würde.

„Nur wenn es der kolumbianische Kaffee ist, den dir Area 51 als Abschiedsgeschenk nachgeschickt hat. Weißt du eigentlich, dass die Wissenschaftler dort sehr unglücklich sind, dass du dort weggegangen bist, und jederzeit wieder unter dir arbeiten möchten?"

„Ich dachte, dass der Kaffee zeigte, wie froh sie waren, mich los zu sein."

Radek schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein russischer Studienkollege hat mir einen seitenlangen, sehr begeisterten Brief geschickt und immer wieder bedauert, wie sehr die Forschungsqualität gelitten hat, seit du nicht mehr die Leitung hast."

Ohne Wehmut dachte Rodney an sein Gastspiel zurück, sechs Wochen hatten gereicht, ihm zu zeigen, wo seine Heimat war, und er war so froh, wieder auf Atlantis zu sein.

Die Wissenschaftler waren zwar nicht wirklich schlecht gewesen, die richtige Motivation – Angst vor Rodneys sarkastischen Kommentaren – und die Leistung stimmte. Natürlich gab es da einige Ausnahmen – seine persönliche Assistenten oder einige wirklich verständnisresistente Wesen, die noch nicht mal eins und eins zusammenzählen konnten.

Etwas anderes waren die Militärs. Rodney war viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass John oft seinem Ratschlag folgte, umso schwieriger war es gewesen, mit den Paragraphenreitern auszukommen.

Da er aktiv am Diebstahl des Puddle-Jumpers beteiligt gewesen war, bezweifelte Rodney, dass das SGC ihm jemals wieder eine leitende Position anvertrauen würde.

Ein guter Grund, so viel wie möglich zu veröffentlichen, damit er im Fall der Fälle abgesichert war.

„Ich habe nur noch ein Paket übrig. Das willst du mir doch nicht ernsthaft abnehmen!"

Den Rest hatte Rodney an einem sicheren Platz versteckt. Ein gewisser Colonel würde nicht davor zurückschrecken, einen Diebstahl zu begehen, um an guten Kaffee zu kommen.

„Ich schau mir deine Abhandlung an und entscheide dann?"

Es war ein Teilerfolg und Rodney war stolz auf sich.

Radek hatte inzwischen sein Laptop hochgefahren und öffnete die verschiedenen Programme. Rodney beobachtete ihn, wollte die ersten Reaktionen sehen, wenn der Tscheche den Titel las.

Der hatte sein Pokerface aufgesetzt, um das ihn Rodney wirklich beneidete, und murmelte halblaut einige Wörter vor sich hin.

Natürlich auf tschechisch, so dass Rodney nichts verstand.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Radek durch war, dann seufzte er tief und sah Rodney an.

„Das wird dich mehr kosten als diese beiden Pakete Kaffee. Allein, dass ich akzeptiere, dass solche Halbwahrheiten auf meinem Computer gespeichert sind…" Der Rest ging in unverständliches tschechisches Gemurmel über, doch Rodney kannte Radek gut genug, um das interessierte Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

Handeln mit dem Tschechen war nicht einfach. Aber es machte auch Spaß und Rodney versuchte es jedes Mal.

„Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Veröffentlichungen steckt wenigstens ein Funke Wahrheit in meinen Theorien." Rodney deutete auf den Zeitschriftenstapel. „Hast du gelesen, was da für ein Schund drinsteht? Und die Autoren schimpfen sich größtenteils 'Professor Doktor'. Es sind Kleingeister, die ängstlich zusammenzucken, wenn sie über ihren wahrlich nahen Tellerrand schauen sollen. Wahrscheinlich gehen meine ‚Halbwahrheiten' weit über ihr intellektuelles Niveau. Schau dir doch die Idioten an, die das SGC als ‚Unterstützung' geschickt hat. Als sie hier ankamen, glaubten sie noch den ganzen Unsinn, den ihnen die Professoren am College eingetrichtert hatten. Du bekommst das Paket kolumbianischen Kaffee, nicht mehr."

„Ich will insgesamt drei Pakete!"

„Das ist Wucher, du unverschämter Tscheche!"

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du sagst, Rodney. Schließlich willst du, dass ich deine Abhandlung überarbeite!"

Mikos Eintreffen ließ Rodney seinen Mund halten. Die Asiatin verzog sich nach einem hastig gemurmelten Gruß in ihre Ecke. Dann war es vorerst mit der Ruhe vorbei, da nach und nach die anderen Wissenschaftler eintrafen – pünktlich, wie Rodney nach einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte.

Radeks herausforderndem Blick begegnete er mit einem Nicken.

„Drei Pakete", stimmte er leise und zähneknirschend zu, „aber du bekommst nichts von dem kolumbianischen Kaffee."

Rodney wollte eine längere Diskussion vermeiden, da außer Radek vorerst niemand von seinen Veröffentlichungsplänen erfahren sollte.

„Einverstanden." Radek grinste triumphierend. „Ich schicke dir eine Mail, wenn ich durch bin. Das wird nicht lange dauern."

Angesichts Radeks Genugtuung über seine Verhandlungsfähigkeit beschloss Rodney das zu tun, was er immer in solchen Fällen tat: in die Messe zu gehen, etwas zu essen zu organisieren und über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt zu jammern.

Zwei Stunden später betrat Rodney wieder das Labor. Er hatte nicht nur gefrühstückt und eine interessante Diskussion mit John geführt, nein, er war auch in seinem Quartier gewesen, hatte geduscht, sich rasiert und frische Kleidung angezogen.

Fünf Tassen Kaffee bewirkten zudem, dass er die durchgearbeitete Nach nicht mehr spürte. Wenn er es jetzt noch schaffen würde, Radek zu überzeugen, dass er für das Überfliegen einer Abhandlung keine drei Pakete Kaffee verlangen konnte, war sein Tag gerettet.

Der Tscheche war aber nicht im Labor und als Rodney sein Mailprogramm öffnete, stellte er fest, dass dort schon eine korrigierte Fassung auf ihn wartete.

‚_Drei Pakete, Rodney – ansonsten erzähle ich weiter, was für Halbwahrheiten du veröffentlichen willst.'_

Mehr hatte Radek nicht in der Mail geschrieben und im Text selbst fand Rodney nur zwei Verbesserungsvorschläge, die er ohne zu zögern einbaute.

Fertig. Rodney las alles noch einmal durch, bevor er die Abhandlung an drei Verlage schickte.

Ein Wissenschaftler – voraussichtlich Sam Carter – würde kontrollieren, ob der Inhalt die strengen Auflagen des SGC erfüllte.

Rodney wusste nicht, ob er hoffen sollte, dass man ihm den Text zurückschickte, denn der Inhalt war ihm fast schon ein wenig peinlich.

Aber er musste sich aus seiner Abhängigkeit vom SGC lösen. Falls sie noch einmal gezwungen waren, Atlantis zu verlassen, wollte er mehr Alternativen haben als ein Aufenthalt in Sibirien. Dorthin würde man ihn schicken, um zu verhindern, dass er sich mit Gewalt einen Weg nach Hause kämpfen würde.

Dieser peinliche Text war nur der erste Schritt. Obwohl Rodney hoffte, Atlantis niemals mehr verlassen zu müssen, war er klug genug, Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen.


End file.
